Declaração Virtual
by Pri Stream
Summary: Bella e Edward são grandes amigos. Embora estudem na mesma escola, as conversas deles são quase sempre pela internet. Mas depois q uma gravação foi publicada aparentemente por engano, as coisas ficam confusas. Short fic. UA. Todos humanos. #FINALIZADA#
1. Prólogo

**Essa é a minha primeira fic! *-***

**Então desculpem se não estiver muito boa, tá? Hehe**

**Fic: ****Declaração Virtual  
****Autora: **Pri Stream

**Beta: **Isa Stream  
**Disclaimer:** Personagens da Stephenie Meyer, claro, mas a história é fruto apenas da minha criatividade (com uma ajudinha da Isa, haha).  
**Resumo completo: **Bella e Edward, o popular locutor da rádio da sua escola, são grandes amigos. Embora estudem na mesma escola, as conversas deles são quase sempre pela internet. Mas depois que uma gravação foi publicada aparentemente por engano, as coisas começam a ficar confusas.

———

**Prólogo**

Era começo do ano letivo. Alunos novos, professores novo... Aquela coisa. Minha professora de português resolveu fazer uma dinâmica com os seus novos alunos para conhecê-los melhor. Acontece que nesta aula ela reuniu duas turmas: a minha sala (o primeiro ano) e o segundo ano. Cada um deveria escrever um pequeno texto sobre si e entregar para ela. Depois ela trocou as nossas redações e cada um tinha que falar um pouco sobre a pessoa escreveu a redação que recebeu, mas sem falar o nome. Ela então iria tentar descobrir quem era pelas características. Essa também era uma forma de avaliar a produção e interpretação de texto dos alunos.

Eu escrevi minha redação de uma forma que ela conseguisse descobrir que eu era facilmente. No final, junto com a assinatura, eu escrevi meu MSN. Era um hábito que eu tinha e às vezes nem percebia que fazia isso. A redação que eu peguei era de uma menina super metida do segundo ano. Foi meio difícil entender o que ela queria dizer naquela redação, pois ela escrevia muito mal. Fizemos uma roda na sala e cada um foi falando da redação e pegou e a professora conseguia descobrir todos!

- Agora é a sua vez, mocinho! Fale sobre a pessoa que escreveu esta redação. – disse a professora para um menino do segundo ano.

- Bem... a pessoa que escreveu essa redação... – Todos começaram a se olhar e trocar sorrisinhos. Ele ficou tão sem graça que até parou de falar. Isso porque ele tinha uma voz lindíssima! Parecia aqueles locutores da televisão, sabe? Até a professora comentou:

- Que bela voz, rapaz! Você se daria bem trabalhando com rádio ou TV.

- Obrigado. – Ele respondeu.

- Você é novo na escola?

- Sim. Me mudei há duas semanas para a cidade.

- Então seja bem-vindo! Continue a falar sobre a redação.

E ele continuou. Não demorou nada para a professora e eu descobrirmos quem era: era da minha redação que ele estava falando. Mas demorou muito tempo para eu esquecer aquela linda voz.

No dia seguinte apareceu um convite de uma pessoa no MSN. Eu estranhei, mas acabei aceitando a pessoa. Para minha surpresa, ele estava online.

**Bella diz:**

_* Oi! Quem é vc?_

**Edward diz:**

_* Sou o Edward._

_* Peguei sua redação hj na aula de português, lembra?_

**Bella diz:**

_* Ah!! Lembro sim._

_* O garoto da voz de locutor, né?_

_* Rsrs_

_* Mas como vc conseguiu meu MSN?_

**Edward diz:**

_* Vc escreveu na redação._

_* Lá no final, junto com a assinatura._

**Bella diz:**

_* É mesmo, né? Nem lembrava mais!_

Foi assim nós nos conhecemos. Não demorou nada para ficarmos amigos. Mas foi numa quinta-feira, um ano depois desse acontecimento, que nossa história ficou realmente interessante!

————

Bom, aí está o começo. Apertem o botãozinho verde aqui embaixo para deixar sua opinião! ^^

Beijos,

Até o próximo.


	2. Um dia muito ruim

**[N/A: O que é narrado a seguir aconteceu mais ou menos um ano depois do que aconteceu no prólogo. Bella e Edward já são bem amigos.]**

**I - Um dia muito ruim**

Aquele era um daqueles dias que parece que nada vai dar certo. Acordei com os gritos da minha mãe me avisando que já eram 7h. "Impossível!", eu pensei, "Coloquei o despertador do celular para a 6h ontem e ele não tocou até agora." Mas mesmo assim eu levantei da cama e fui conferir. E, putz!, meu celular estava sem bateria! Peguei a primeira roupa que vi na gaveta: uma calça jeans que estava rasgada, uma camiseta verde de Curitiba que eu ganhei de uma tia no Natal¹ e uma jaqueta vermelha que tinha umas manchas de óleo da batata frita que eu tinha comido no dia anterior. Juntei meus cadernos e livros que estavam jogados no chão do quarto, joguei tudo dentro da minha mochila e saí correndo para pegar o ônibus que passava às 7h10 no ponto que ficava a 8 minutos da minha casa. Corri como uma louca para chegar no ponto a tempo e fiquei morrendo de calor. Foi aí que eu me lembrei que, por causa da pressa, não tinha passado desodorante. Lembrei também que meu cabelo estava com o mesmo rabo de cavalo do dia anterior e eu não podia levantar os braços para arrumá-lo, pois o pessoal que estava no ponto poderia sentir um cheiro desagradável vindo de mim. O ônibus passou 10 minutos atrasado e eu quase perdi a primeira aula. Ainda por cima a inspetora não me deixou entrar no banheiro antes de deixar meu material na sala e eu tive que ouvir as gracinhas dos meninos do fundão falando do meu cabelo.

- Amiga, eu te amo... mas o seu cabelo tá horrível!

Foi assim que a minha melhor amiga, a Alice, me cumprimentou.

- Eu sei, amiga. Nem penteei hoje. Meu celular ficou sem bateria e eu acordei às 7 horas! Só vim mesmo por causa da prova de Matemática.

- Prova de Matemática? Mas nem tem aula de Matemática hoje!

- Não tem? Mas hoje não é sexta?

- Claro que não, sua louca! Hoje é quinta! – Ela olhou para mim – Que roupa é essa, Bella??

É assim que você descobre que seu dia será péssimo.

Quando o sinal da saída bateu, eu dei graças a Deus por poder ir para casa e me esconder de tudo e todos antes que algo pior acontecesse. Quando eu já estava no ponto de ônibus em frente à escola eu o vi sair. Ele estava com um moletom cinza com uns desenhos pretos que eu não consegui identificar, só vi que era lindo! Bem melhor que a minha jaqueta vermelha manchada de óleo. Assim que atravessou a rua ele virou para trás e acenou para mim. Eu dei um tchauzinho e sorri, torcendo para que ele não reparasse muito na minha roupa. Aquele era o nosso código e significava que à tarde teria MSN. Se ele tivesse ido até lá conversar comigo provavelmente diria que não estaria disponível naquele dia. Muitas vezes eu preferi conversar pessoalmente com ele por 5 minutos apenas para poder ouvir a sua linda voz, mas naquele dia eu preferiria que ele nem tivesse ido para a escola.

A primeira coisa que eu fiz quando cheguei em casa foi tomar um belo banho. Vesti a roupa mais bonita que eu tinha no guarda-roupa para compensar os trapos que eu tinha vestido pela manhã. Corri para o computador e quando eu entrei no MSN ele já estava lá.

**Bella diz:**

_* Oi!_

**Edward diz:**

_* Bella!_

_* Td bem?_

**Bella diz:**

_* Td, e vc?_

**Edward diz:**

_* Vou levando... _

_* Onde vc passou o intervalo hj?_

"Me escondendo de você", eu pensei.

**Bella diz:**

_* Fiquei na sala estudando._

_* Tenho prova de Matemática amanhã. :S_

**Edward diz: **

_* Putz! Ninguém merece prova de Matemática!_

**Bella diz:**

_* Nhá! Vc é mó bom em Matemática!_

**Edward diz:**

_* Sou nada! :$_

**Bella diz:**

_* Naum... só tira 10!_

**Edward diz:**

_* Eu só tirei um 10 na minha vida!_

_* E foi pura sorte!_

**Bella diz:**

_* Eu nunca tirei mais que 7! :P_

**Edward diz:**

_* hahaha_

**Bella diz:**

_* Como anda a rádio da escola?_

Ele demorou uns 5 minutos para responder.

**Edward diz:**

_* Vamos gravar um programa hj!_

**Bella diz:**

_* Legal!_

_* Sobre o que vai ser?_

**Edward diz: **

_* Não sabemos ainda :P_

_* Na hora aparece algum assunto._

**Bella diz:**

_* hahaha_

_* Quero só ver!_

Ele ficou mais uns 5 minutos sem falar nada. Eu odeio quando isso acontece! Quando ele finalmente disse alguma coisa eu preferi que o silêncio tivesse continuado.

**Edward diz:**

_* Bella, eu tenho q ir. "/_

**Bella diz:**

_* Já??_

**Edward diz:**

_* Eh... o Emmett acabou de chegar e nós vamos gravar o programa pra rádio._

**Bella diz:**

_* Td bem então..._

**Edward diz:**

_* Bjs, Bella!_

**Bella diz:**

_* Bjs, Edward!!!_

Por uns minutos eu me esqueci que aquele dia estava predestinado para dar errado.

Às 18h a janelinha escrito "Edward acabou de entrar" finalmente levantou. Antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa ele me chamou.

**Edward diz:**

_* Desculpe te deixar sozinha hj..._

**Bella diz:**

_* Tô chorando aki =(_

**Edward diz:**

_* hahaha_

**Bella diz:**

_* E o programa??_

**Edward diz:**

_* Ficou muito legal!_

**Bella diz:**

_* uhuuu!_

_* E quando poderemos ouvir?_

**Edward diz:**

_* Amanhã no intervalo!_

**Bella diz:**

_* Legal! \o/_

**Edward diz:**

_* Nós atualizamos o site tbm._

_* Colocamos aquele vídeo que vc me mostrou ontem._

**Bella diz:**

_* Eh... to vendo aki..._

**Edward diz:**

_* Como foi seu dia?_

**Bella diz:**

_* é uma longa história..._

**Edward diz:**

_* Conta aí!_

Então eu contei toda a minha história trágica. Nós sempre contávamos tudo um para o outro. Na escola nossos horários só coincidiam no intervalo e na saída, mas no MSN a tarde era toda nossa. Era estranho conhecê-lo tão bem pela internet e não nos falarmos pessoalmente com tanta frequência. Ele era muito popular, enquanto eu só tinha dois amigos: ele e a Alice. Nos finais de semana ele sempre saía com uns amigos dele que faziam faculdade e eu sempre ficava em casa ou ia para a casa da Alice. Mas nós dois passávamos a tarde toda na internet. Ele cuidava da manutenção do blog do grêmio e do site da escola e eu conversava com ele no MSN. Eu o amava com todas as minhas forças (deu pra perceber, né?). E ele? Ele dava-me atenção e dizia que não conversava com muito mais gente no MSN além de mim. Uma vez ele me fez passar o intervalo todo do lado dele porque eu disse que ele tinha vergonha de mim na escola. Mas ele nunca demonstrou gostar de mim além da amizade.

———

**¹ = Nada contra Curitiba. Adooooro essa cidade! *-* Mas é muito chato ganhar essas camisetas de Natal! [Pelo menos eu odeio ¬¬'] Sempre uso como pijama =P**

**N/B: Calma que logo as coisas vão melhorar... Tadinha da Bella, mas euri. ;P**

———

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews!! Continuem mandando!!**

**Respondendo aos que me mandaram:**

**Nath Tsubasa Evans: **_Obrigada! ^^ Postando!!_

**Beella Culleen: **_Vlw! Tô postando!!_

**Little Anne Pattinson: **_Continuando!! Hehe_

**Lucy Myh: **_Obrigada! Tô postando!!_

**Sam: **_Na melhor parte? Vc num viu nada ainda! Hoho'_

**buh-chan: **_Vlw! Continuando!!_

**Isa Stream: **_Betaa! *-* Tô postando só pq vc mandou! =P [/zoa]_

**Nô: **_Vlw, Nô! Espero q vc goste! ^^_

**B. Lautner: **_Hahaha Postando!!_

**Raissa Cullen: **_Queria ouvir a voz dele tbm *-* Essa fic é curtinha [6 capítulos só...] Espero q goste! ^^_

**'Mimy Cullen': **_Obrigada! ^^ Tbm queria ouvir a voz dele! Hoho' Ainda terá mtas outras conversas pelo MSN! Hehe Continuando!!!_

**Kah Reche: **_Vlw! ^^ Postando!!_

**Daiana: **_haha Toma mais, então! ^^_

**Luna: **_hahaha Essa voz de locutor ainda vai render mto nessa fic! Hoho' Continuando!_

**Bee Stream: **_Hehehe Até eu entrei na dança! Postando!!_

**Ary Cullen: **_Postando!!_


	3. Um dia muito bom

**[N/A: Calma, gente! As coisas vão melhorar para a Bella nesse capítulo! E como!! Hahaha Muuuuuitas revelações! Hoho' Só lendo pra saber! =D]**

**II - Um dia muito bom**

No dia seguinte eu acordei às 6h, tomei banho e vesti minha roupa preferida: uma calça black jeans, uma blusa preta com estrelas prateadas escrito STAR e All Star preto. Lembrei de passar desodorante dessa vez e ainda passei perfume. Tomei um café da manhã caprichado e ainda tive tempo de organizar minha mochila. Saí de casa 10 min mais cedo e fui andando bem devagar. O ônibus passou no horário e eu ainda pude conversar com a Alice e rever alguns conteúdos da prova antes de bater o sinal. A prova de Matemática estava muito fácil! No intervalo eu ouvi a linda voz do Edward no programa e ainda ganhei um beijo no rosto quando cruzei com ele no corredor. Na saída ele veio falar comigo no ponto para avisar que iria fazer compras com a mãe a tarde. Como ele é fofo!! Aquele parecia ser o dia mais perfeito da minha vida!

**Emmett diz:**

_* Oi, Bella!_

Dessa vez não era o Edward me chamando no MSN. **(N/B: Coisa rara hoje em dia!)**

**Bella diz:**

_* Oi, Emmett!_

_* Td bem?_

**Emmett diz:**

_* Td, e vc?_

**Bella diz:**

_* To bem tbm._

**Emmett diz:**

_* O programa de hj já está disponível para baixar no site da escola._

**Bella diz:**

_* Legal!_

_* Mais tarde eu baixo._

**Emmett diz:**

_* Baixa agora!_

_* Aí vc será a primeira!! =D_

**Bella diz:**

_* Blz... hehe_

Eu estranhei muito o Emmett ter me chamado no MSN para pedir para eu baixar o programa. Eu sempre baixo mesmo sem ele me pedir. Mas como aquele era o dia perfeito, eu nem liguei muito pra isso.

**Emmett diz:**

_* Já baixou? _

Ele perguntou, uns 10 min depois.

**Bella diz: **

_* Sim ^^_

E assim acabou nossa conversa.

Naquela tarde o Edward não entrou no MSN. Às 19h eu estava morrendo de saudade dele e resolvi ouvir a gravação do programa. Foi então que eu tive certeza de que aquele era o melhor dia da minha vida.

O Emmett e o Edward começaram com essa história de programa de rádio por culpa minha. Eu mostrei pro Edward uma rádio que eu ouvia e que eram alunos da minha ex escola que mantinham. Ele então resolveu criar uma rádio assim para a nossa escola também. A diretora adorou a idéia e sugeriu que fossem gravados programas semanais e exibidos nos intervalos. No começo eles só falavam as notícias e ninguém gostava. Então eles resolveram passar essas mesmas notícias de uma forma engraçada. Foi aí que os alunos começaram a gostar do programa e os dois ganharam popularidade na escola. O programa era curtinho, só 10 minutos, mas deixavam nossas sextas muito mais divertidas. Depois eles disponibilizavam para baixar o programa no site da escola. E eu, como boa fã, baixava todos.

Aquele programa que eu tinha baixado começou de um jeito diferente do que eu tinha ouvido no intervalo. Parecia que alguém estava mexendo no microfone. Quando o áudio finalmente ficou bom, eu ouvi o Emmett dizer:

- Bom dia alunos e alunas da escola José de Anchieta! Hoje nosso programa vai ser sobre... sobre.... Sobre o que vai ser, Edward??

- Sobre a Bella.

Eu dei um pulo na cadeira.

- O que?? – estranhou Emmett.

- Isso mesmo! Hoje nós vamos falar sobre a Bella. Sobre o quanto era é linda, inteligente, simpática, carinhosa...

- Cala a boca, Edward! Eu tô tentando gravar o programa!

- Eu sei... mas eu não consigo parar de pensar nela.

Meu coração estava disparado, mas eu continuei ouvindo.

- Bom dia alunos e alunas da escola José de Anchieta! Hoje nosso programa vai ser sobre... sobre.... Sobre o que vai ser, Edward?? – O Emmett repetiu tudo igualzinho!

- Sobre mim. Sobre o quanto eu estou apaixonado pela Bella, o quanto eu fico pensando nela e o quanto eu quero dizer isso pra ela e não sei como.

- Olha só, pessoal! Temos uma declaração de amor hoje no nosso programa!!

- Tá louco, Emmett?? Não é pra gravar isso não!!

- Então vamos gravar logo essa droga de programa!

- Tá bom, tá bom. Mas você vai editar essa gravação, né?

- Claro! Vamos começar tudo de novo.

Ouvi mais uns ruídos e acabou. Esse não era definitivamente o programa que eu tinha ouvido naquele dia na escola. Meu coração nem cabia mais dentro do peito de tão rápido que batia. Meu rosto estava extremamente vermelho e meus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Aquilo tinha sido a coisa mais linda que aquela linda voz jamais tinha dito. Era o que eu esperei a vida toda para ouvir.

Entrei no MSN para ver se o Edward estava online, mas ele não estava. Nem o Emmett estava mais. Então uma pessoa que eu nunca vi no meu MSN entrou. Eu estava tão bobona que fui falar com ela.

**Bella diz:**

_* Oi!_

_* Td bem?_

_* Quem é vc?_

**Sheyla diz:**

_* Vejo só o que fizeram com as suas fotos nesse site:_

E embaixo tinha um link. E eu, por puro impulso, cliquei. Na mesma hora o pc desligou e não quis ligar mais. Chamei o meu pai, que é técnico de informática, e ele disse que teria que formatar o computador, mas que só faria isso no dia seguinte. Naquela noite eu fui dormir cedo e sonhei que eu beijava o Edward enquanto gravava um programa para a rádio.

———

**N/B: **Esse capítulo é tãão lindo! *—* Mas o próximo vai ser melhor ainda! ^^

———

**Pessoal, muuuuito obrigada pelas reviews!! Abaixo eu tô respondendo todas. ^^ Continuem mandando!**

**Aniil: **_Num é um vídeo, é um arquivo de áudio! Hehehe Nesse capítulo tá explicando. ^^_

**Fernanda: **_Bem-vinda! ^^ Acho q td mundo odeia ganhar essas blusas! =P _

**Isa.C.: **_hahaha Nesse capítulo tem a tal "revelação bombástica"! ^^_

**Little Anne Pattinson: **_Caaalma! Continue lendo q vc vai ver! Nesse capítulo já tem umas revelações... hoho_

**Tekiinha Cullen: **_Obrigada! ^^ Não morre, não! Já tô postando! Hehe_

**|B. Lautner: **_Tbm fiquei com dó da Bella... hoho Mas o dia seguinte dela foi bem melhor! ^^_

**Isa Stream:**_ O__povo tá ansioso, né? Sei... hahaha Bjs, betaaaa!! ;*_

**Sam: **_Eu tenho q deixar vcs curiosas pq senão vcs num voltam mais!! Haha Calma... nesse capítulo ela vai ser mais feliz! =D_

**Nath Tsubasa Evans: **_Pois eh... em um ano as coisas mudaram mto! Haha Obrigada! E continue acompanhando! ^^_

**'Mimy Cullen': **_Obrigada! ^^ Nesse capítulo a confusão começa, mas vai durar até o final =P Ainda terá mtas outras conversas pelo MSN! Aguardemmm [/Silvio Santos]_

**Raissa Cullen: **_Eu tbm odeio! Mas a Bella só foi pra escola pq ela achou que teria prova, né... __Tadinha! =P _

**Bee Stream: **_Uhuuu!_

_Vlw!_

_Hahaha_

_[Sua doida! =P] _

**Mandy Black Salvatore: **_Vc é de Ctba?? *-* Que legal!! Sempre quem dá esses presentes são aqueles tios que só nos vêem no Natal, e olhe lá, né? Hahaha Eu só uso essas camisetas como pijama! E a Bella tbm! Haushuahsuhausa_

**Lucy Myh: **_Pois eh... O MSN é o melhor amigo da Bella EVER! Ele ainda vai estar mto presente nessa fic! ^^ Postandoooo..._


	4. Um fim de semana muito chato

**III - Um fim de semana muito chato**

No dia seguinte a primeira coisa que eu fiz quando acordei foi ligar o computador. Mal eu tirei o dedo do botão, me lembrei na burrada do dia anterior. Desci para o a sala e liguei o computador de lá. Mas a minha mãe já estava na cozinha e me mandou tomar café antes de entrar no MSN.

- Hoje nós vamos para a casa da vó Cláudia. – minha mãe disse quando me viu levantando da cadeira e indo para o computador novamente.

- Sério?? – eu gritei, já sentada na cadeira do computador.

- Sério. Vamos sair daqui 20 minutos. Então vá se arrumar!

"Que saco!" eu pensei. A vó Cláudia era legal e eu até gostava de ir pra lá. Ela sempre fazia doces para mim. Mas eu sabia que essas visitas iam até tarde da noite, e ela não tinha computador em casa.

Passei o dia todo tomando coragem de ligar para o Edward e esperando que ele me ligasse. Agora teria que acontecer alguma coisa! Será possível que ele tinha falado tudo aquilo de brincadeira? E por que ele colocaria no site da escola? Será que ele postou o arquivo errado sem querer? Mas por que o Emmett insistiu tanto que eu baixasse? Será que mais alguém tinha baixado o programa?

Minha cabeça ficou dando voltas. Mais ou menos às 18h Alice me ligou.

- Amiga, onde você se meteu o dia todo?

- Minha mãe resolveu ir visitar a sogra. Tô morrendo de tédio. – reclamei.

- Imagino... Mas e aí? Quais são as novidades??

- Aaaaaaah! Você nem imagina!!

- O que? O que? Me conta!!

- Você já baixou o programa de sexta?

- Ainda não. Mas o quê que tem a ver o programa?

- O Edward... Ai, amiga, to tão feliz!

- O quê que tem o Edward? Eu ouvi o programa na escola e não tinha nada de mais!

- Mas a versão que ele postou no site está diferente! Você tem que baixar, amiga! Só ouvindo pra saber!

- Vou baixar agora! Mas o que tem de tão diferente?

- Ah! Você tem que ouvir!! Não dá pra explicar!!

- Ai ai ai!! Lá vem você com suas crises de paixonite pelo Edward de novo!

- Dessa vez é sério! Baixa o programa que você vai entender!

Nós ficamos fofocando mais um tempão no telefone. Eu adorava fofocar com a Alice... Ela era uma menina muito inteligente e engraçada e sempre tinha alguma coisa pra contar. Quando eu entrei na escola, ela foi a primeira a vir falar comigo. Mesmo sendo tão extrovertida, Alice não tinha muitos amigos. É que ela gosta de aprofundar muito as amizades, sabe? E as meninas da escola eram muito superficiais para ela. Por isso nós nos demos bem logo de cara. Nós duas conversamos com todo mundo na escola, mas só temos uma à outra para chamar de melhores amigas.

Depois de insistir muito com a minha mãe, consegui convencê-la a irmos para casa. Assim que eu cheguei, pedi para o meu pai formatar o meu PC. Enquanto isso, eu fiquei no computador da sala, mas o Edward não apareceu no MSN. Eu sabia que ele não entraria depois das 23h (ele é um menino comportado, sabe?) e por isso fui dormir nesse horário.

- Levanta, preguiçosa!

Era a voz da Alice. Ela adorava me acordar no domingo de manhã para caminhar.

- Oi, Alice! Que horas são? – eu falei, meio dormindo.

- São 9h e está um sol lindo lá fora! Perfeito para uma caminhada! **(N/B: Parece a nossa mãe, credo! Haha)**

Eu levantei da cama e fui tomar banho. Depois tomei café e fui caminhar com a Alice.

- Amiga, que história era aquela do Edward que você me falou ontem? – perguntou a Alice.

- Ah!! Você ouviu o programa?

- Ouvi. E está igualzinho ao que eles o passaram sexta na escola.

- Tá? Então ele já deve ter mudado...

- Mudado o quê? Me explica direito isso!

- Ai, amiga! Sexta eu baixei o programa logo que cheguei da escola. Aí a noite eu fui ouvir, pra matar a saudade do Edward...

- Ele não tava no MSN? – ela me interrompeu.

- Não. Ele tinha saído nesse dia. Mas então... quando eu ouvi o programa não era o mesmo que tinha passado na escola! Era outro!

- Isso eu já sei!! Mas o que tinha de tão especial, Bella?? – ela já estava nervosa.

- Ele disse pro Emmett que estava apaixonado por mim!!!

- Aaaaaaaah!!! – nós gritamos juntas.

- Sério, amiga?? Mas como isso foi parar na internet??

- Não sei! Não faço a menor idéia! Mas só sei que foi lindo!!

- Imagino!! Mas me conta com detalhes! O que ele disse?

Eu então expliquei exatamente o que tinha acontecido. A caminhada passou tão rápido que eu nem percebi que já estávamos em casa. Fomos direto para o meu computador ouvir o programa que eu tinha baixado. Mas foi só a área de trabalho aparecer que eu lembrei.

- Putz! Meu pai formatou o PC e eu perdi o arquivo!

- Mas vc não tem tudo salvo no seu pen drive?

- Tenho. Mas o programa eu ainda não tinha salvado nele.

- Entra no MSN! Quem sabe o Edward não tá online...

Eu entrei, mas ele não estava. Nem o Emmett.

- Tem certeza que você não sonhou isso, Bella?

- Claro que tenho!

Mas na verdade eu estava começando a pensar nisso também.

Passei o dia todo com a Alice. Vimos vários vídeos no YouTube, visitamos várias comunidades no Orkut, comentamos as fotos novas do pessoal. Mas o dia não queria acabar! E para piorar, Edward não entrou nem um pouquinho no MSN.

**N/A: Não me matem... mas se eu contar logo de cara como o Edward e a Bella se entenderam, perde toda a graça! =P**

———

**Poxa... nem sei como agradecer as reviews! *-* Vcs são o único motivo pra eu continuar postando!! =D Continuem mandando, hen!! **

**Várias pessoas me perguntaram se o Emmett que armou td isso pra Bella ouvir e tals... Calma, gente! Td vai ser explicado no próximo capítulo, prometo! Continuem acompanhando pq teremos mtas surpresas!! Hehe Pretendo postar o próximo sábado que vem, tá?**

_**Beta folgada invandindo...  
Ah! Esse Edward é tão fofo! *-*  
Mas o melhor³ capítulo ainda está por vir!!!  
Aguardem e continuem comentando!!!  
Como eu sou muito cara-de-pau [hoho], vou postar um trechinho do próximo capítulo!**_

**Bella diz:**

_* Que gracinha foi aquela que vc fez?? ¬¬'_

**Emmett diz:**

_* Oi, Bella!_

_* Que gracinha q eu fiz??_

**Bella diz:**

_* Sexta, quando eu fui baixar o programa da rádio... _

_* era uma versão diferente da que vcs passaram na escola._

_* Vc sabe do que eu to falando..._

**Emmett diz:**

_* Ah! Sei sim!! Hoho_

**Bella diz:**

_* O que foi aquilo, Emmett?_

_**Haha! Morraaam de curiosidadee!! :P  
Beijão! ;***_

**Agora, as respostas das reviews. ^^**

**tatianne beward: **_Hehe Pois eh… a Bella tava tão bobona que nem se tocou que poderia ser um vírus. _o__

**Bee Stream:**_ Postando!!! __=D_

**Isa Stream: **_Esse é o meu capítulo preferido! Mto fofo! *-*_

**Mááh Swan:**_ Que legal! Uma vizinha aki no fanfiction. net! *-* Tks! Atualizandooo!_

**Little Anne Pattinson:**_ Vai demorar um pouco pra eles se encontrarem! Hoho' _

**Nath Tsubasa Evans:**_ A Bella tbm não sabe se td mundo ouviu ou só ela... Mas no próximo capítulo vcs saberão. Hehe Postando..._

**'Mimy Cullen':**_ Tadinha da Bella, né? Depois de um dia horrível como aquele, ela merecia um dia bom como esse! Hehe O Edward é mesmo mto fofo!! *—*_

**Kah Reche:**_ Obrigada!! Continue lendo, então! Mtas coisas ainda vão acontecer! Hoho'_

**:**_ Mew! Essa Bella tem realmente mta sorte de ter um Edward assim, né? Tks! =)_

**Isa.C.:**_ Eu tbm morria! º_º' Esse vírus vai impedir q a Bella fale com o Edward, pq eles praticamente só se falam pela net, né? =/_

**Cacá:**_ Obrigada!! =D_

**Hithi:**_ Postando!! Não endoide não! :S_

**Lucy Myh:**_ Haha! Eu coloquei o primeiro nome que veio na minha cabeça! =P Eh um nome bem comum, eu acho... _

**Danihh:**_ Eh... meus capítulos são curtinhos msm... =/ Pra vc ver! Os vírus atrapalham a vida de td mundo até nas fics! Hahaha_

**Ary Cullen:**_ Já pensou ouvir uma coisa dessas?? Qualquer um se assustaria! Oo' hahaha _

**Aniil:**_ Essa Sheyla era um fake! =P Tks! =)_

**Chantal. Forks Cullen:**_ Muuuita sorte, vei! hahaha_

**Germanaaa:**_ Seja bem-vinda! Espero q vc goste da fic! ^^_

**Raissa Cullen:**_ Tbm amo o Emmett! *-* Continue acompanhando q vc vai ver como eles vão se entender! Hoho' _

**Tekiinha Cullen:**_ hahahaha O Emmett é mto engraçado msm, né? =D Calma! Tô postando!! ^^_


	5. O dia da vergonha

**[N/A: Desculpem a demora pra postar. =/ As férias acabaram, né? Meu tempo livre tá cada vez menor! =P]**

**IV** - **O dia da vergonha**

Segunda-feira era sempre o melhor dia da semana para mim, pois eu estava descansada do stress da semana anterior. E aquela segunda-feira era especialmente boa para mim: eu finalmente conseguiria falar com o Edward! Segui a mesma rotina da última sexta-feira, mas o ônibus atrasou um pouco. Quando cheguei na escola, reparei que todo mundo estava olhando para mim. "Será que é por causa do programa?", eu pensei. Foi só eu entrar na sala e confirmei minhas suspeitas.

- Olha lá a namoradinha do Edward! – gritou um dos meninos do fundão.

- Uuuuuh! – a sala toda disse em coral, dando um sorrisinho safado.

Eu não sabia onde enfiar a cara e fiquei vermelha como um tomate.

- O que tá acontecendo? – eu perguntei pra Alice.

- É, amiga... acho que você não foi a única que ouviu aquela declaração de amor que o Edward te fez.

- Mas como isso? Quando você foi baixar já estava a versão certa do programa no site.

- Pois é... Mas hoje em dia, como a tecnologia do Bluetooth, rapidinho aquela versão se espalhou pela escola.

- Putz! Eu não acredito! Vou matar o Edward!

O resto da aula eu tive que ouvir as gracinhas do pessoa da sala. Toda hora era alguém falando coisas do tipo "Dois namoradinhos... Só falta dar beijinho!", seguido de risadinhas. Até os professores perguntaram se a gente estava namorando mesmo. E o pior é que eu não sabia se ele tinha gravado aquilo de brincadeira ou se estava falando sério. E por que ele colocou aquilo no site da escola? Será que tudo isso faz parte de um plano maligno do Edward de me humilhar na frente da escola toda? Minha mente deu muitas voltas daquele dia.

No intervalo eu procurei o Edward, mas descobri que ele e o Emmett tinham faltado.

Assim que cheguei em casa a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi entrar no MSN. Como eu imaginei, o Edward não estava online. Mas o Emmett estava. Fui falar com ele:

**Bella diz:**

_* Que gracinha foi aquela que vc fez?? ¬¬'_

**Emmett diz:**

_* Oi, Bella!_

_* Que gracinha q eu fiz??_

**Bella diz:**

_* Sexta, quando eu fui baixar o programa da rádio... _

_* era uma versão diferente da que vcs passaram na escola._

_* Vc sabe do que eu to falando..._

**Emmett diz:**

_* Ah! Sei sim!! Hoho_

**Bella diz:**

_* O que foi aquilo, Emmett? _

**Emmett diz:**

_* Sabe, Bella... o Edward gosta mto de vc... Mas ele não sabia como te falar. Aí na quinta, quando nós fomos gravar o programa, ele falou tudo aquilo que vc ouviu. Depois nós gravamos o programa direito, mas eu não excluí essa primeira tentativa de gravar o programa. Eu queria ajudar ele... por isso deixei essa versão no site pra vc baixar e logo depois coloquei a versão certa._

**Bella diz:**

_* Então o que ele disse era sério? *-*_

**Emmett diz:**

_* Era sério sim! _

**Bella diz:**

_* O problema é que não fui só eu que baixei essa versão errada._

**Emmett diz:**

_* Será?_

_* Acho q foi só vc sim..._

**Bella diz:**

_* Não foi não!_

_* Hj na escola tava td mundo me zuando por causa disso! ¬¬'_

**Emmett diz:**

_* Sério?? :o_

**Bella diz:**

_* Sério!_

_* Eu fiquei morrendo de vergonha! :S_

**Emmett diz:**

_* Nossa, Bella! :S_

_* Desculpe. Não tive essa intenção._

**Bella diz:**

_* Td bem... _

_* Pelo menos agora eu sei que ele não tava zuando._

**Emmett diz:**

_* Zuando? Como assim?_

**Bella diz:**

_* Ah... sei lá!_

_* Pensei que ele queria tirar uma com a minha cara. "/_

_* Tá... eu sei que isso é viagem minha..._

_* Ele não tinha motivo nenhum pra fazer isso. Nem vc..._

**Emmett diz:**

_* Não tínhamos mesmo!_

_* Hey!_

_* Olha só... Vou postar uma nota no site explicando isso._

_* Vou dizer que eu confundi os arquivos. _

Nesse momento eu ouvi minha mãe gritando:

- Bella! Telefone para você!

**Bella diz:**

_* Tenho que atender o telefone. _

**Emmett diz:**

_* OK._

Só de pensar que talvez fosse o Edward me ligando meu coração disparou. Desci as escadas correndo e quase levei um tombo.

- Alô?

- Oi amiga! Tudo bem?

- Oi Alice. – respondi, com um tom de muito desânimo.

- Nossa? O que foi? Pensou que era o Edward? – ela disse, e começou a rir.

- Pensei sim!

Ela riu ainda mais.

- Conversei com o Emmett agora pouco. Ele me explicou toda a história. O Edward não sabia de nada, foi tudo armação do Emmett. Mas pelo menos agora eu tenho certeza de que ele gosta de mim!

- Que legal, amiga! E ele? Já veio falar com você?

- Não. Acho que ele nem sabe desse plano do Emmett.

- Como não?? O Emmett não contou para ele?

- Não sei.

- Então vai falar para ele contar!

- Tá bom! Vou agora mesmo! Tchau, amiga!

- Hey! Estou indo na sua casa agora para estudarmos para a prova de História, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem! Até mais!

- Até!

Voltei correndo para o meu quarto vi que o Emmett ainda estava online.

**Bella diz:**

_* Voltei!_

**Emmett diz:**

_*:)_

**Bella diz:**

_* Hey!_

_* Vc contou do seu plano pro Edward?_

**Emmett diz:**

_* Não. Eu ia contar hoje, mas ainda não consegui falar com ele._

**Bella diz:**

_* Mas vc vai contar, né?_

**Emmett diz:**

_* Vou sim! Pode ficar tranquila!_

_* Vc gosta dele, né?_

**Bella diz:**

_* Sim. Muito. *-*_

**Emmett diz:**

_* Que legal!_

_* Fico feliz por vcs! :D_

Conversamos mais um pouco até a Alice chegar para estudarmos. Passei a tarde toda tentando fazer minha mente se concentrar na história do Brasil e não na minha história com o Edward.

———

**Aaaaaaaaaaah... =/ A fic já tá acabando... =/ Resolvi deixar o último capítulo como epílogo e o epílogo como bônus. Então o próximo já eh o último! =/ Espero que vcs gostem do final! ^^**

**Só pra deixar vcs curiosas, aí vai um pedacinho do que espera por vcs! =P**

"_[...] vi minha mãe atendendo o telefone._

_- Alô? ... Está sim! Só um minutinho. _

_Minhas mãos tremiam quando eu peguei o telefone._

_- A-Alô?_

_- Oi Bella! É o Edward. Tudo bem? – Ele nem precisava se identificar. Aquela linda voz era inconfundível!"_

**Muuuuuuito obrigada pelas reviews, meninas! *-* Sempre digo issopq eh verdade: vcs são a única razão pra eu continuar postando! *-* Continuem mandando!!**

**Agora, as respostas:**

**Tamiris Rivarola**_: Bem-vinda! Postando..._

_**debora :D**__: Não morra! Guenta aí mais um capítulo! =P_

**Tekiinha Cullen:**_ Ixi! Essa parte que eu postei hj tá ainda mais sem pé nem cabeça! =P Tadinha da Bella... Tava tão bobona com a novidade que nem se ligou q era vírus! Hahaha_

**Jeh Paixão:**_ Aff! Eu tbm odeio! Calma q agora vc vai entender se foi armação ou não... hehehe_

**Lucy Myh:**_ Eh isso mesmo, Lucy! =P Só q o Ed num sabia de nada! Ainda bem, pq senão ia pensar q a Bella num gosta dele. Postando..._

**Mimy Cullen:**_ Amo a Alice! *-* Foi de verdade, sim! ^^ Depois o Emmett explica td pra Bella._

**Mááh Swan:**_ Poxa... e eu demorei pra caramba pra atualizar, né? =/ Sorry... Mas aki está o capítulo! ^^_

**Little Anne Pattinson:**_ Ela não sonhou não! Hehehe E o vírus foi uma infeliz coincidência =/ Mas o Emmett tbm tem culpa no cartório! =P Ele armou pra Bella ouvir a gravação..._

**Manuuu:**_ Poxa... pior que a fic já tá toda escrita... e os capítulos são sempre curtinhos. =/ Mas se eu fizer uma próxima fic, vou escrever mais, tá? ;)_

_tatianne beward: Postando..._

**Bee Stream:**_ hahaha Vc eh uma das poucas leitoras q sabem o final! =P Mas não conta pra ninguém, tá? haushuahsa_

**Naii:**_ Pois eh... Mas a emoção foi tanta q ela nem lembrou que tinha um pen drive! =P_

**Isa.C.:**_ Tbm ODEIO, cara! ¬¬' Demorei, mas postei! =D_

**Raffa '-' :**_ Bem-vinda! Pior q não foi só a Bella que baixou! :S Essa eh a pior parte... Tadinha =/_

**ALI CULLEN PIXEL:**_ A Alice eh linda, né? *-* Na verdade foi tudo um plano do Emmett =P O pobre Ed foi vítima tbm haha Mas o q ele disse eh verdade mesmo... hoho_


	6. A noite dos sonhos

**V - A noite dos sonhos**

- Chega de história do Brasil por hoje, né? – a Alice falou, fechando o caderno. Ela sabia que meu pensamento estava distante só pelo meu olhar.

- Desculpe, Alice. É que não dá para pensar em outra coisa senão...

- Senão o Edward, né? – ela me interrompeu. – Eu sei, amiga. Tudo bem! Amanhã a gente tenta estudar mais.

- Tudo isso não parece tão irreal para você?

- Isso o que?

- Essa história de eu e o Edward juntos. Nós somos amigos há um bom tempo, mas eu sempre pensei que ele não gostassem de mim.

- Se ele não gostasse de você, por que ele faria tanta questão de conversar com você pelo MSN todo dia?

- Sei lá! Talvez ele conversasse com outras meninas também. Vai ver ele gosta disso. Tem tanta gente que passa o dia todo conversando no MSN com pessoas que nunca viu...

- Para de pensar isso, Bella! Agora você já sabe que ele gosta de você! Isso que importa!

- Mas ele nem me ligou. Nem deu notícias.

- Calma! Ele vai ligar!

Na mesma hora o telefone tocou. Nós nos olhamos assustadas.

- Será que é ele? – eu disse.

- Vai lá ver, amiga!

Antes que eu chegasse, vi minha mãe atendendo o telefone.

- Alô? ... Está sim! Só um minutinho.

Minhas mãos tremiam quando eu peguei o telefone.

- A-Alô?

- Oi Bella! É o Edward. Tudo bem? – Ele nem precisava se identificar. Aquela linda voz era inconfundível!

- Tu-tudo! E-e você-cê?

- Eu estou bem também. Eu fiquei sabendo que o pessoal da escola ficou te zuando hoje. E por culpa minha, né? Me desculpe. Eu não fazia idéia que o Emmett ia colocar aquilo na internet!

- Tu-tudo bem, E-Edward. – Não conseguia parar de gaguejar. Minhas mãos transpiravam, meu coração estava aceleradíssimo. Nunca tinha sentido algo assim antes!

- Eu estava pensando... Você não quer sair comigo hoje? A gente podia dar uma volta por aí... O que você acha?

- Ca-claro! Que-que horas?

- Eu passo na sua casa às 19h. Pode ser?

- Ok! At-té mais!

- Até mais!

Eu mal acreditava no que meus ouvidos tinham acabado de ouvir. O Edward tinha me chamado para sair! Eu fiquei paralisada por uns segundos, até a Alice dizer:

- E aí?

- Ele me chamou para sair! Vai passar aqui 19h!

- Ainda são 17h30... Então dá tempo de você se arrumar bem!

- Você me ajuda, amiga?

- Claro! Vamos lá pro seu quarto.

A Alice era ótima para essas coisas. Ela fazia umas combinações loucas (saia com calça, blusas sobrepostas, boina, all star...), mas que ficaram muito legais. Depois ela fez uma maquiagem em mim que também ficou show.

Às 19h em ponto a campainha tocou.

- Boa noite. Você deve ser o Edward, né? – disse o meu pai.

- Sim. Sou eu mesmo.

- A Bella já está descendo. Sente-se. Fique a vontade.

- Obrigada.

Eu estava ouvindo tudo lá de cima.

- Vai lá, amiga! Divirta-se! Depois me conta tudo, hein?!

- Pode deixar! E obrigada por tudo!

Eu desci as escadas bem devagar dessa vez, como se estivesse indo para meu baile de formatura. Quando ele me viu, se levantou.

- Nossa! Você está linda, Bella!

- Obrigada! – eu respondi meio tímida.

Ele segurou minha mão e nós saímos.

- Para onde vamos? – eu perguntei

- Eu quero te mostrar um lugar. Não é muito longe daqui.

Nós fomos andando até uma pracinha e sentamos em um banco,

- Aqui é exatamente o meio do caminho entre a sua casa e a minha. – ele disse.

- É mesmo? Nunca tinha reparado.

- Mas eu reparei. Eu reparo tudo sobre você. – ele se virou para mim – Sabe Bella, desde que nos conhecemos eu sinto algo diferente por você...

- Diferente como? – eu interrompi.

- Eu estou apaixonado por você, Bella. Desde que te conheci eu estou apaixonado por você. Eu sei que parece estanho... eu nunca te falei nada... Mas é que eu tinha medo de você não gostar de mim. Tinha medo de te perder...

- Isso seria impossível. Eu nunca deixaria você! Eu te amo!

Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ele me beijou. Eu esperei por mais de um ano por aquele beijo! Foi simplesmente incrível! Parecia que estávamos flutuando. Só eu e ele, ao som de uma bela música romântica.

------

**Beta aquiii!**

**Oh, g-zuis, esses dois não são lindos?! *-***

**Mas calma que a fic ainda não acabou ;)**

**Mas tá quase lá... .**

**Bem, a autora (desnaturada) de vocês nem tá aqui hoje, então não responderei as reviews. Mas ela mandou dizer que adorou todas!**

**Um grande beijos para vocês.**

**(E, agora que eu vou roubar as rédeas dessa budega, vou ver se posto com **_**alguma **_**frequência).**

**Isa Stream**


	7. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

No dia seguinte eu acordei às 6h, tomei banho e vesti uma roupa toda colorida e cheia de corações. Tomei um café da manhã e saí de casa mais cedo. No caminho para o ponto de ônibus eu senti como se estivesse caminhando nas nuvens. Dei bom dia para todo mundo que encontrei na rua! O ônibus passou no horário e eu ainda encontrei com a Alice na entrada.

- E aí, amiga? Como foi ontem?

- Foi maravilhoso, Alice!!

- Aaaaaaaaaah! – nós gritamos juntas.

Nesse momento o Edward chegou e me abraçou.

- Bom dia, meu amor! – ele disse

- Bom dia!

- Ai ai! O amor é lindo! – a Alice disse para si mesma.

Nós saímos dalí e fomos falar com o Emmett.

- Obrigado pela ajuda, Emmett! Você é um grande amigo!

- Só a parte da zuação foi meio ruim... mas valeu a pena! – eu disse

- Não foi nada! Vocês merecem! – o Emmett disse, e logo em seguida nos abraçou.

- Você fez aquilo que eu te pedi, Emmett?

- Fiz sim, Edward! Tá tudo certo!

- Fez o que? – eu perguntei

- Você vai ver, meu amor.

A aula não poderia ter sido melhor. As zuações continuaram, mas eu nem liguei. Na verdade até achei engraçado. Logo que bateu o sinal do intervalo eu fui correndo para o pátio, mas não encontrei o Edward. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em fazer alguma coisa, ouvi uma voz familiar saindo das caixas de som. Era a voz do Emmett.

- Bom dia alunos e alunas da escola José de Anchieta! Aqui quem fala é o Emmett. Esta manhã nós estamos fazendo um programa especial ao vivo! Nosso amigo Edward tem um recado para vocês! – ele disse.

- Bom dia, pessoal! – eu reconheci a voz de Edward, linda como sempre. - Hoje eu queria prestar um esclarecimento para vocês. Na última sexta-feira, como de costume, nós apresentamos aqui nosso programa semanal. A tarde o nosso amigo Emmett deixou este mesmo programa disponível para download no site da escola.

- É, galera. Só que eu me confundi acabei postando o arquivo errado. Aquilo que vocês ouviram era só um ensaio nosso. Mas no mesmo dia eu percebi o erro e coloquei o arquivo cento. Desculpaê, galera. Foi mal! – quase pude ver Emmett dando aquele sorriso meio sem graça quando disse isso.

- Mas o que eu queria mesmo dizer é que aquilo que vocês ouviram era verdade. – Edward continuou.

Nesse momento todo mundo começou a dar aquela risadinha safada e olhar para mim.

- Bella, eu te amo. E isso não é segredo para mais ninguém.

- Ooooh! – falou a escola toda em coral.

Eu já não estava mais vermelha de vergonha. Devia estar roxa!

- Bella! Bella! Bella! – a Alice começou a falar.

Rapidamente a escola toda estava gritando o meu nome. Eu coloquei as mãos no rosto tentando me esconder. De repente um corredor se abriu na minha frente, em meio às várias pessoas que me cercavam. No final dele estava o Edward, sorrindo para mim. Eu sorri de volta e nós fomos andando na direção um do outro, em câmera lenta. Quando finalmente nós nos encontramos todos ficaram em silêncio.

- Eu te amo. – eu disse

- Eu te amo. – ele respondeu.

Então todos começaram a gritar:

- Beija! Beija! Beija!

Eu já nem estava sentindo mais vergonha! Ao lado do Edward tudo ficava bem! Então nós nos beijamos, ao som das palmas, gritos a assobios da escola toda.

**---------------**

**Beta aqui \o/**

**Amores da minha vida, MIL PERDÕES pela demora!**

**Acontece que a cabeçuda da autora de vcs esqueceu de me passar o login dela u.u'**

**Sem contar que eu ainda tinha trinta mil trabalhos, e as minhas fics órfãs pra cuidar... T.T**

**Vou postar o bônus na quarta-feira, ok?**

**Amo vcs!**

**Todas as reviews foram lindas!!!! *---***

**Até breve! ;***


	8. Bônus

**Bônus**

- Bom dia alunos e alunas da escola José de Anchieta! Aqui quem fala é o seu amigo Emmett.

- Oi, galera! Aqui é o Edward!

- Oiii! Aqui é a Bella!

- Nós vamos apresentar nesta sexta-feira um programa muito especial para vocês! Não é mesmo, Edward?

- Isso mesmo! Hoje nós daremos dicas para vocês de como colar na prova!

- Colar na prova, Edward? Não eram dicas de como estudar para as provas?

- Não, Bella! Isso é muito chato! Quem perde tempo estudando?

- Hahaha! Mas a diretora vai proibir a gente de continuar com o programa desse jeito!

- É mesmo, né, Emmett... Tá bom... Vamos falar de como estudar para as provas. O que você pode nos dizer, Bella?

- Bom... eu costumo estudar sempre dois dias antes da prova. Faço um resumo de todo o conteúdo que vai cair. Depois, no dia da prova, eu leio só aquele resumo e lembro de tudo!

- Ótima dica, Bella! Eu já sou mais prático: um dia antes da prova eu fico até tarde estudando. O problema é que dá um sono na hora da prova...

- hahahaha Mas o que a Bella falou é o melhor a fazer, Emmett.

- Outra dica é não ficar nervoso. Se você estudou, relaxa! Confie em si! O nervosismo só atrapalha o raciocínio.

- Isso mesmo, Bella! Mandou bem!

- Se não fosse sua namorada hoje aqui o que seria desse programa, hen?

- Provavelmente a gente ia falar de futebol... de novo!

- hahaha Pois é! E vocês, pessoal? O que acharam da participação da Bella? Deixem seu comentário no site da escola!

- Isso mesmo! A Bella continua no programa ou sai? Vocês decidem!

- Gente! Obrigada pela oportunidade! Adorei fazer esse programa com vocês!

- Nós que agradecemos, Bella! É sempre um prazer ter você por perto!

- Ai, o amor... hahaha Valeu pelas dicas, Bella! Até o próximo programa, pessoal!

- Tchau! Até mais

- Beijinhos!! Tchau!

------

**Heeeey!**

**Eu volteiiiiii!!! =D**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e pelo carinho!!**

**Talvez eu volte com uma nova fic... O q vcs acham??**

**Bjsss!! ;***

**#FINALIZADA#**


End file.
